falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dominion
Background What started off as a dream by Chris and Syga one night in one of their homes also referred to as “The Kingdom” became a reality as the number of allies around them grew. The jokes about an army that both of them would control were slowly becoming possible. The young couple wanted Chernarus in their hands, everyone they deemed wrong, mistaken or just idiotic were to be at their knees before the new king and queen of the country. As time passed though, their vision of it changed. As they knew what was the social isolation that they endured during their lifetime, they weren’t the only ones. Countless people they have met were either lost or mad at the world and wanted the same fate for it, for it to be at their grasp, shifting it with no danger, just toying. Seeing potential in a few outsiders, they started their undercover recruitment. Slowly becoming trusted and loved by the people around them, they only kept the ones that really mattered and had the same mentality. Eventually this became the the pack of social misfits, robbers, murderers, torturers, people that embraced the dark corners of their minds and wanted other people to experience it before their fate of sheep. At the time a medical camp had been created to aid the victims of a freak explosion incident after bandits attacked a local church’s sermon. The whole country banded around it to help the wounded with needed supplies and assisting the local doctor in her mission to have a safe place for anyone that needed it. Everyone except for some, that were deemed dangerous for some reason, that were deemed socially too awkward, off-putting, when in reality they were trying to help and were just caring for their close ones. Seeking refuge and not getting it they found a new place where they were not judged anymore, where they were accepted for who they truly are, the pack was their new home. Planning and supply runs started. They had a few words and dreams they wanted to share with the camp that would leave them shocked. This came to be the The Dominion, banding around fires they take off their blood stained masks and start sharing their ideas how to bring the other survivors down in every and any way while also expanding their army and offering shelter to anyone that are seen as a potential pup of the pack. Ranks Guardian The eyes and ears of our pack, the shadow. They will observe and deal with any problems from the inside by manipulation and appealing to foes and allies. As the right hand of the champion, the person holding this rank is an authority figure. Champion The spokesperson and figurehead of the pack. Any information gathered should be relayed to them as it is the important tie between the members pack and between outsiders. An authority in arguments. Raptor N/A Raven Raptors and Ravens are the lookouts in any and every scenario if they are around; may it be while pups are having fun or just sleeping. Information gatherer, observer, threat eliminator. Janitor They mainly deal with the trash of the pack. Giving out ideas how to tie up loose ends, the custodian is the main executor and host for hostages, if you meet them you are probably at the deep end, a sheep being sent to the slaughter house. Bouncer Bouncers are the proud and deadly warriors of our pack. They protect our pups and camps, deal with hostages, bodies and keeps track of our supplies and condition of camps, cars, etc. Blackguard They're a mix of the raven and bouncer. Is a lookout, warrior and helps with any encounters with outsiders usually adding to a set goal with what’s needed of him. Pup The newest members of the pack are pups. Potential has been seen and acknowledged. They scavenge for needed supplies and are caretaker of allies and is in the process of awakening. They are under the care and protection of The Guardian. Rules * No bickering between ourselves. We are a family, grievances will be settled in a calm and orderly verbal fashion between us. If you have a problem that you cannot settle yourself, forward it to a settlement leader. * Do not get reckless. Try to get information and keep your life at the same time. We are not suicidal. (this is in case of hostage or immediate danger situations) * Do everything in your power to save a fellow member in case of danger. * Always avenge a fellow member and help any in their goals. A drop of blood of an ally is worth a liter of the enemy. * When dealing with enemies try to not leave any survivors or stay unknown at the very least. * Patience when hunting sheep. You shift its mind into a state of safety and then take your time with execution. We’re not mindless killers, we hunt and enjoy. * We’re always seeking to bolster our numbers. If you see potential in someone then forward your recruitment ideas to a settlement leader. *Do not under any circumstances betray the pack. Goals They banded together not just to create an army but to create a family and a place for themselves. They will seek out potential and claim it for themselves by bolstering our numbers and chances of survival. Anyone and anything else is their prey and will stand the fate of such. They see the end as a fresh start and intend to capitalize it. The time is nigh, the world is theirs to shift, destroy and cover in our darkest dreams. No one is safe. Current members JutaJazz - Syga Rose Guardian Pazmanian - Christopher Gibson Champion Baghdaddy - Alex Mevelen Raven Nettop - Aaron James Blackguard RagingRooster - Jason Smith Raptor Zman44 - John Allenson Bouncer Tony - Felix Gilmore Janitor Sophia* - Lena Goldbrise Pup Category:Active settlements Category:Settlements Category:Survivor settlements